


How's the Heart?

by eticatka



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith, Strike (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Inspired by Music, Lethal White (TV), Songfic, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eticatka/pseuds/eticatka
Summary: Robin's train of thought during the whiskey scene in the TV adaptation of Lethal White.
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	How's the Heart?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is what happened: an idea of this ficlet struck me yesterday night - I just thought how perfect the song lyrics would fit the whiskey scene in the TV adaptation of LW. Today the first thing I saw on AO3 was [the amazing fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692492) by @hidetheteaspoons based on the _exact same scene_. I thought that was a sign, so here's my take on that scene!
> 
> The song that inspired me to write this and to build Robin's thoughts in this particular way is "How's the Heart?" by Nightwish (hence the title).  
> The lyric video to it is [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F8vuyd9M2LU), and [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yYtkPpFYzOo) is the only live performance they managed to do before the world fell apart.
> 
> Lyrics by Tuomas Holopainen.
> 
> _We see a mother with no child  
>  We meet a stranger poor, exiled  
> How`s the heart while it still beats?  
> Asks a no-one  
> Another John Doe_
> 
> _Sorrow hides well in your shell  
>  A fellow man with hurt to spare  
> Dear one  
> Here I am to share the fear  
> An act of kindness  
> Without an amen_
> 
> _How`s the heart  
>  Underneath the silence?  
> How`s the one  
> Drowning in the mire?  
> Let us sound a human paean  
> Come in, the fire`s warm  
> Burn the rope and dance some more_
> 
> _We met where the cliff greets the sea  
>  Shared a story, took the leap  
> Rose up rooted, hid a note  
> You know where  
> You`ve been there_
> 
> _Now there`s one who came from me  
>  A child of light, another tale  
> Dear one  
> Night will come but not to stay  
> Why?  
> The answer`s in the_
> 
> _Fair winds my love  
>  Fly towards the calm  
> Fly utterly lost  
> Towards a beating heart_
> 
> _How is that heart  
>  Underneath the silence?  
> How is the one  
> Drowning in the mire?  
> Let us sound a human paean  
> Come on in, the fire`s warm  
> Dull the blade and dance some more_

“How’s life, Rob’n?”

_Total shit, to be honest. You don’t seem too happy either, and it gives me the feeling that we share the same hurt. Though, most likely, they are completely different hurts._

“It’s okay, yeah.” She looked away.

 _Probably it sounded too_ _indifferent? But I don’t think I can put into words how my life is right now. And I’m too used to comfortable lies. Though you’re, in fact, the last person I should lie to._

“’thing’s alright with you?”

_No. And, I guess, neither with you. Do I have the right to tell you the truth? To ask the same question back?_

“Everything’s fine.”

_Though it’s not._

“’m not workin’ now. I don’t want you to sit here and think about work.”

_It’s not work I’m thinking about, you idiot. I’m thinking about how similar we are, how our paths crossed and tangled in the most indescribable way, how I’m tired of both building the wall between us and climbing it._

“I’m happy just to sit here.” She flipped her notebook closed. _This time it’s true. I’m happy. I feel warm in your company. I feel safe. Even if we just sit like that, avoiding each other’s glances, in complete silence. This silence is not comfortable, but I’m happy to share it with you_.

_But… what if we just talked? Shared our pains and fears with each other? Would that be inappropriate? I would be happy to confide in you. I would be even happier if you confided in me. Not because I’m curious, but because I care. I’m almost sure it would be easier if we shouted out all our uncertainties and found a way out for each of us. For both of us._

_Because it can’t last forever. Neither the darkness, nor the silence._

_Humans are the only species privileged with speech – why the hell don’t they use it when they should?_

_Maybe… sometime later. Next time._


End file.
